Truth
by Turtleswag
Summary: Sequel to first quest. Read it first. The first quest has been completed. But what happens when their is a second part to this quest. Come with Rylie, Hanna, and Andrew on this quest. But who else will join them?
1. Why do you think? I want to build a bear

**It's the sequel! Yay. I'm dancing around right now. Ok I need to tell you. If you haven't read first west yet they go and read it. You need to before you read this. I'm just saying because you'll be like what? I saw a photo and it was so funny. It was Percy and Harry potter and Harry is like my whole life was turned into a nightmare because of a goddamn prophecy. And Percy is like gong even got there. Unless you want me to tell you about my life… haha so funny.**

 **Rylie Jackson**

 **Seven months later**

"Fire in the hole!" I shouted as I threw the tube of deodorant, in my hand, into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Mom appeared by my side.

Technically I was playing with my dad. Even though I'm sixteen and just finished freshman year.

"Pretending to blow up the bathroom." I said.

"Why?" Mom put her hands on her hips.

"Because we're immature." Dad said as he threw a bottle of bug spray in the bathroom.

"I realize that, but why?"

"I don't know. Ask dad. He suggested it." I dropped the plastic water bottle in my hand and put my hands up in surrender.

"Percy." Mom narrowed her eyes on my dad. Oh did I forget to mention. My parents are the Annabeth and Percy Jackson. And I had the honor of being their wonderful daughter.

"Well she's done with tenth grade so we're celebrating by being childish." Dad was using his voice he always used when he was about to get in trouble with my mom. She was pretty intimidating.

"Well can you do it some wear else I'm trying to work."

"Or, you can join us." I suggested handing her a bottle of body wash.

She took the body wash. "Ok." She sat down with us, and threw the bottle in the bathroom.

This went on for a while. Like four hours a while. But we all had ADHD so it probably felt like four seconds to us. It did to me. Then we were interrupted when my best friend, Hanna, burst threw our front door and yelled my name.

We all went down stairs to see her.

"Yes, Hanna, what would you like? To jump in our pool naked?" I asked.

"Ew, no." She cringed. "We need to go to camp half-blood."

"Why?" Mom was now really concerned. Camp half-blood was a place for people like mom, dad, and Hanna. I was just the next generation. It's a place wear people like us are safe from stuff like monsters and other stuff that wants to kill us. Like normal.

"The prophecy."

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's starting." She was breathing heavy for some reason. She must have ran.

"How do you know?" Dad asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"Dream." She put her hands on her knees.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Mom hit my arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You don't just ask people what's wrong with them." She said.

"She's my best friend. What's wrong with you?" She hit my arm again. "Ow! Stop doing that."

"What was about?" Dad said quickly changing the subject.

Hanna had caught her breath. "Well apparently the prophecy has two parts. We only learned the first half."

"Well, what's the second half?" I asked.

"That's what we need to find out. Apparently the quest was already completed."

"How? When did we go north?"

"The house with my dad in it was in the north part of New York."

"What about the bond?"

"Me and my dad."

"And the mortals end."

"Remember Katie? The girl with the hunters who kidnapped my dad."

I nodded.

"Well she was a mortal and now she's not a hunter."

"Well that was a stupid quest." I fooled my arms over my chest.

"I wouldn't say that, Rylie." Mom said.

"Yea, you don't want Apollo to hear that." Dad added.

"Of corse." I said in a joking matter. I put my hands in a praying position. "Sorry lord Apollo." I joked again. And mom hit my arm. Again.

"Seriously, woman, what is your problem?" I said turning around to look my mom in the eyes.

"Stop messing around." She said. I turned back around to look at Hanna.

"Anyway. Let's go." Hanna said.

"Is Andrew coming?" Andrew was my boyfriend.

"Yea we have to pick him up. Let's go."

And with that we left.

Hanna drove to his apartment.

I walked up to his door and knocked like no tomorrow.

Stella opened the door. "What?" She asked.

"Wear's your brother?" I asked.

She turned around and called for Andrew. "Andrew! Come hear!"

I heard him shout back. "Just give me a minute!" You could tell by the way they yelled at each other they didn't get along the best.

He appeared at her side. His hair was sprawled every wear and he was wearing nothing but pajama pants.

"What?" He asked, not noticing me and Hanna.

I chocked back a laugh but a snort did make its way out.

He looked at us surprised. Hanna and I burst out laughing.

"Did you just wake up?" Hanna asked.

"Yea it's like, two." I added.

He looked down at his sister. "Stella I'm going to kill you."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Was the last thing she said before she walked away.

"So, why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"I never got dressed." He answered.

"We'll go and get dressed were leaving." Hanna said pointing to the inside of his apartment.

"Ok." He left leaving the door open. We walked into his apartment.

Hanna closed the door as we waited for him to change.

A couple minutes later he walked in dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Wear are we going?" He asked.

"Camp half-blood." Hanna replied.

"Why?"

"Well tell you in the car." I said dragging him to Hanna's car.

Hanna was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Andrew was int he back.

"So explain to me why we're going to camp half-blood." Ha asked once we started driving.

"Well you know the quest."

"Yea."

Then she told him everything she told me.

"I hope this is worth it." Andrew said. "I was deep into my video games."

"Yea." I added. "I was pretending to blow up the bathroom with mom and dad."

They both looked at me weird. "Oh don't be so surprised."

"I'm not surprised that you and your dad was doing that, but how did you get your mom to?" Andrew asked.

"It helps when your the only child in the house." I smirked. Hanna was no longer the only child. Her dad is currently dating slash living with a woman named Marci who has two kids. Hanna got even less attention

"Anyway." Hanna put her focus back on the road. "First we need some supplies."

"What kind of supplies?" Andrew asked.

"Cloths, food, backpacks. Stuff like that."

We drove drove to a mall.

"First backpacks to hold our stuff." Hanna pulled out a list.

"Wow, you really prepared for this. Didn't you?" Andrew pointed out.

Hanna glared at him. "Let's just get what we need then leave. Ok?"

"And Rylie." Hanna added. "All our backpacks are going to be black."

"Why?" I pouted. "What's the fun in that?"

"If it's black we won't be as noticed."

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest.

We got our backpacks and some water bottles.

"Now cloths." Hanna said crossing stuff off her list.

"Ok you guys can shop for your cloths." Andrew said pointing to us. "And I'll shop for my cloths. Meet me at the food court in a hour."

"Got it." I put my thumbs up. "Let's go."

"So wear to first?" I asked.

"Well we need cloths that are loose fitting and easy to move in." Hanna said. "And cheap."

"What about plato's closet. It's a second hand store."

"Ok."

We ended up buying a week supplies of cloths. I bought a couple t-shirts, a couple tank tops, and a sweater. And some jeans and some leggings and some shorts, with a pair of boots that are easy to walk in.

Hanna got, what looks like yoga cloths. I mean tank tops and and work out cloths. Which was probably a smarter idea than me. But I only got what I liked.

We meet up up with Andrew at a table in the food court.

His number of shopping bags compared to our number of shopping bags was like 0-10,000. Seriously. I know he's on person and were two but still. Eh…he's a boy. **(Rylie, I hope he's a boy.)**

"What the heck?" He asked when he saw our shopping bags.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders in confusion, even though I knew what he was talking about.

"You got like fifty bags each."

"So we're girls." Hanna took a sip from her soda she got while we waited.

"You know." I added. "I was thinking the same thing. We meant to say go shopping for cloths for you. Not your baby nephew." He didn't have a baby nephew, that I was aware of.

"Ok fine I didn't get much cloths. What's next to get?" Right then I new I won this battle.

"Food." Hanna said checking her list.

"Can we go to build a bear first?" I asked.

"Why?" Hanna gave we a weird look.

"Why do you think? I want to build a bear."

"Rylie, you sixteen, not twelve."

"I know. But can I."

"No. We don't have time." **(I'm sorry I had to.)**

"Fine." I made a pouting face and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ok, like I said before, we need food."

"What kind of food do we need?" Andrew asked.

"Heathy stuff like apples, peaches, pears." Hanna said.

"What about meat?" I asked.

"Do you know how to cook meat over a fire?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Hot dogs." I snapped back.

"Fine, we'll get hot dogs."

"I don't think they have grocery stores in malls so why don't we go to one." Andrew suggested.

"Let's go." I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

After we got some food we drove to camp half-blood.

 **Ok I feel like I need to say something after this but I don't know. Anyway thins is a reallllllllllllllllly long chapter. So happy first chapter. Also I'm continuing the question of the day. And sorry if I repeated any questions. So this question is what is your favorite animal. Mine is obviously turtles. And pandas. And loins. And tigers. And bears. Oh my. Haha. I had to. Let's just say every animal their is, except snakes and spiders. You have no idea how much they freak me out. With spiders I saw one in my bed room once and so I made my dad set off a spider killer bomb in my bedroom. And with snakes. Let's just say if someone mentions them I can't put my feet on the floor for at least a half hour**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	2. With a ton of awesome stuff

**New chapter. Yep that's right a** ** _new_** **chapter. Not an old one. A** ** _new_** **one. Boom. I just blew your mind. Ok now to the rest of the story**

 **Rylie Jackson**

After we were in camp half-blood we decided to put everything in our backpacks.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked folding one of my shirts, before I put it in my backpack. "We don't even know if we're going."

"I agree." Andrew added. "Your taking this way to seriously."

"I'm just being prepared." She said.

"For what? A hurricane?" I said sarcastically.

"Guys, I'm serious. Mom warned me to be prepared for anything."

"Did you think of what would happen if we lost our backpacks with all the stuff we need?" I asked.

"No." She looked down and played with her thumbs.

"Or shelter? Do we have a tent?" Andrew added.

"Actually I got that covered. My mom gave me a quick assembling tent. With a ton of awesome stuff."

"Mom told me about that once. The hunters use them."

"Exactly. My mom has a ton of stuff on survival she can give me."

"But can she support you with everything? She's not your dad Hanna. She can't just give you something when you need it." I pointed out. I also sensed a fight coming. And so did Andrew, because she scooted away from us. Hanna was really sensitive about this. She only did it to have something with had father. He hadn't spent much time with her since Marci.

"Rylie, I realize that. But I'm just take if this seriously." She snapped at me.

"Hanna, this is just a quest. It's not another great prophecy. What is this about? Why are you doing this? Something's up."

"Nothing's up." She would make eye contact with me. Something was wrong. And I was going to find out.

 **Ok sorry this is so short but the first chapter was really long so their. Also if you have Instagram look me up. I'm supreme_camander. Look me up. Or tell me your name and I'll follow you if you want. Question of the day. Favorite color(s)? Mine in green, blue, and purple in that order of favorite to least favorite.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	3. It

**New chapter. I am so board right now. I have been jumping from one story to another writing, like, three paragraphs them moving on to the next. I'm not saying writing is boring I'm just saying I can't find entertainment right now. If you were me right now you would understand. It's past midnight and I can't sleep. Last night I was up till 3:30 in the morning. But only because I had a chi latte before I was suppose to go to bed. Chi lattes are amazing. It's like a liquid ginger bread cookie in a mug. It's sooooooooooo good. I love it. Also I discovered their will be internet on most of my trip to yellow stone in Wyoming so yay. I can update. Also I'm starting drivers Ed so stay off the roads if your in South Dakota. Trust me. Well some wear in between Sioux falls South Dakota and Sioux city Iowa. That's wear I am.**

 **Hanna Styles**

I couldn't let them know. I just couldn't. Not until it's safe. Mother warned me about _it_. _It_ will always be know as _it_ to me. It didn't stand for anything it was just _it_. But _it_ was big. Not to the gods. Not to the world. But for me and my friends. _It_ will pick a victim. And _it_ will destroy it. And I have the horrible privilege of knowing who that is. Along with a new power of seeing visions.

I have seen things you cannot imagine. All without answers.

 **Ok sorry the authors note is longer than the actual chapter but it called for a short serious chapter. And to make it up to you I will post another chapter today. But writers block is creeping up on me. Also I put** ** _it_** **in italics so you know that it's the bad** ** _it_** **. Your welcome. Random question of the day. When is your birthday and how old are you? If you tell me I'll put a special shout out for you in a chapter. And same with any more sequels to this story if I do any more. I'll also tell you what Greek God and PJO and HoO character you are based on you zodiac signs. My birthday in November 4th. Im thirteen. I'm a Scorpio so that means I'm Nico DiAngelo even though I'm a girl. And I'm, Hades. Which is really ironic.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	4. You wouldn't last two seconds

**New chapter. I told you I would post two because the other one was so short. And I keep my promises. Except the ones I can't control. And ones I don't care about. Like with my sister.**

 **Rylie Jackson**

After we were all packed we just went to our cabins. We decided to wait till the camp fire to work out the next part of the prophecy thing.

So me and Andrew decided to hang out in the Poseidon cabin. That's wear I stay when I'm here, since no one else stays in this cabin.

"Something's up with Hanna." I said sitting on my bed, with Andrew doing the same.

"Yea. She's never like this. When her dad was missing she put it off till the last minute. She never prepares for anything." He said.

"Especially not like this." I added. "I've never seen her do this. She's always so…carefree."

Andrew nodded. "We're you actually pretending to blow up your bathroom with your parents?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep. For five hours. The first hour was with my dad. Then mom came to shut us up and we convinced her to do it for four more hours. Then Hanna ruined it by barging into our house."

"Is it really that fun?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you have no idea." I laughed.

He playfully rolled his eyes.

I punched his arm.

"Ow!" He gripped his arm wear I punched him. "When did you learn to do that?"

"My mom taught me self defense. I can whip your butt any day." I snapped at him. I really could. I was almost as good as mom. Well more like dad. He beat me before but I was almost as good as him.

"You wanna go?" He asks.

"Oh please. You wouldn't last two seconds." I state. "Nothing can break me."

"You wanna bet?" He asks.

"Try me-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. After about two seconds I realized what had happened. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The world around me devolved. Nothing else mattered in the world.

We pulled away. Andrew had a smirk on his face.

"That worked." I said bitting my lip.

"Told you." He said.

We just sat their in a comfortable silence, starring into each others eyes in a trance.

"I love you, lover boy." I said.

"I love you too, skater girl." He said. Those were out nicknames for each other. It basically out Skype names. I have a nickname from my friend Jay, little girl.

We were knocked out of our trance when we heard the horn, indicating dinner was served.

 **Ok sorry this one is short too but it will pick up soon. I promise. The beginning is just a little slow. But once the quest has started it will be longer. I swear on the river stix. Ok it is time for the random question of the day. Even though I already had a random question today but oh well. If you could be any Disney prince or princess who would you want to be? Mine would be Pocahontas. Even though she was real but she's tech clay a Disney princess so deal with it. I know a girl who when even we ask that question she says Aladdin. She doesn't want to be a princess she wants to be a prince. But Aladdin is my favorite Disney character so I would probably say the same. I change my answer to Aladdin. I don't care if he's a guy or not. I want to be him. He's awesome. He has a pet monkey. She Aladdin is my final answer.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	5. Like griffin

**Ok sorry for not updating sooner but drivers ed is so hard. My first day it took me six hours to finish my first assignment. Excluding 10 minutes for dinner. You have no idea. Unless you do. It sucks. But in the end it will all be worth it. Maybe. Their is a lot you need to know. My brain is fried. But I have the best teacher ever. He says it's a sugar day and gives us jolly ranchers. And also I am on vacation so we're spending most our time in the car so either I don't have wifi or my iPad is dead. But hey I'm updating now so be happy about it. A smiley face! And a wink! :) ;) that's from the third night at the museum movie.**

 **Andrew Brandon**

I was starving. Seriously. I was hungry. And I wanted to get this quest thing done and over with.

Rylie and I walked hand and hand to the dinning pavilion.

We got our food and sat down at our table. Rylie went to the Poseidon table and I went to the Zeus table. Wisteria Underwood **(she was briefly mentioned in the first story)** would sit with Rylie. They were family friends. I was friends with Chuck Hedge. He was a big softy because of his mom, but if you got on his bad side. In human years he was eighteen but in satyr years he was thirty six. **(Satyr years double it says so in the lightning thief. I only remember that because I reread it.)**

He was staring at the Poseidon table wear Rylie and Wisteria were deep in conversation. I followed his gaze.

"Dude, stop staring at my girlfriend." I said.

"I'm not staring at Rylie you dumb nut. I'm staring at Wisteria." She looked at me briefly then back at the girls.

"Then go ask her out."

"Ha ha your funny." He said sarcastically. "No." That was not a sarcastic remark.

"Oh please, if I didn't ask Rylie out a while ago I wouldn't be in love with her." He turned to look at me. "And your the one who said I should ask her out. Remember I said their is this girl I like named Rylie and you said asked her out. So I did. Now I'm just returning the favor."

"Fine. But not now. Later when we're alone." Chuck and Wisteria were like best friends. Like me and Rylie. Like Rylie's parents. Wisteria was a flower nymph. **(I have no idea if that's real but I'll look it up. If it's not real then, well then this authors note is useless.)**

But her parents are big supporters of trees and stuff so, let's just say, she taking baby steps.

"Good. And I promise I won't spy on you." I joked.

Chuck glared at me.

"I'm kidding." I put my hands up in surrender. "Geez, Rylie hasn't rubbed off on me that much."

That is something Rylie would do. If she found out someone was going to ask another person out she would be on them like a hawk.

"Don't tell her though. She can't know." He said.

"You know I can keep secrets from her. So if she asks, right out of the blue, if your going to ask Wisteria out, I'm sorry, but I have to tell her." I honestly don't know if I was being serious or not.

Chuck glared at me again. "Rylie has started rubbing off on you."

"I know right. What's up with that?"

"That's what happens when you love your polar opposite."

"We aren't polar opposites. We're just not entirely the same."

"Believe what you want to believe." He padded my shoulder and walked away.

I rolled my eyes. "Wear's Steph?" I asked. Stephanie was close friend with both Chuck and Wisteria. "I thought she was hear?"

Chuck just shrugged.

"I think I saw her talking to Dane." She had recently broke up with Isaiah and it tore her apart. He broke up with her since she was always busy with the gods stuff she didn't have time to spend with him. She has then become attracted to every boy she sees. Most of which are in a relationship. So far Dane is the only guy she has talked to that's not dating anyone.

"Do you think theirs gonna hook up?" I asked.

Chuck just shrugged. "How should I know. You know her better."

"You know him better."

"Well I don't know. Is this even important?"

"No. Let's leave her love life alone."

"Good."

 **Rylie Jackson**

"Wait a minute." I paused Wisteria. "Your saying, you like Chuck?"

"Yea." She said.

"Chuck Hedge?"

"Mmmmhhhhh." She nodded.

"Our Chuck?"

"Yah."

"Chuck the satyr?"

"How many Chuck Hedge's do you know?"

"Well for your information I happened to know a Chuck Berg. But this is just shocking."

"Why?"

"Because your you and he's him."

"What I can't like someone that is different from me? I like you?"

"Yea well I'm me."

"Your just stating the most obvious facts in the world."

"Still."

"You and Andrew are nothing alike but you still like each other."

"But Andrew is Andrew."

"Stop say stuff like that!"

"I can say what I want to say. Like griffin."

"That was really weird."

"Yea maybe I should stop talking."

"That would be good."

"So how ya been?" I asked.

"Good?" She said it like a question.

"Well that is just fabulous." I said.

"Ok? How are you?"

"I am wonderful."

"What're you doing?"

"Well their isn't anything else to talk about." I whined.

"Then don't talk. Eat."

I pouted and took a bite out of my food. "Your no fun."

We finished our meals and left. The Apollo campers and Hephaestus campers got the campfire ready.

 **Ok guess what I just found out. That my great aunt, who haven't meet since I Monday when this vacation started, has the same birthday as me. Freaky right. We were both born on November 4. Different years of corse but same day.**

 **Ok this will be the last question of the day. *random people from a crowned no one sees yells BOO!* but don't worry I will start something new. *same random crowd that no one sees yells YAY!* it's called name that quote. I will explain the rules in the next chapter but now for the last random question of the day.**

 **What is something you must do before you die? I must visit every state in the United States. I'm about halfway. I just have most of the west states and south states. Anyway Luv ya. Bye.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	6. Now I don't have to steal them

**Ok. *said in deep, weird, scary voice* it is time for a new chapter. Ok. I'm making weird faces right now. And laughing. Someone just dropped salsa on their phone. An were in a van right now. Best day ever. Even though it consists of driving, stopping for food, sleeping, scary sneezes(that's right I said scary sneezes), and pee breaks. Seriously my grandma has the bladder of a squirrel, I got squirrel earrings. Still it's fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I need to start doing this because I'm NOT RICK RIORDAN! Have a nice day.**

 **Rylie Jackson**

Oh I just love camp fires. Don't you?

Making s'mores, singing campfire sones, hanging out with your friends, discovering prophecies that may lead to death.

Oh it's all jut so fun. Except the prophecy part. That can be fun if your not a part of the prophecy. Some times. I don't know. One or two prophecies happened over the winter, but I just talked about them. Never experienced it.

And I want a big prophecy. I want to be a part of something like mom and dad did. I want to save the world. Not just one man.

Even just America would be good. But I want to save a lot of things and people.

Saving Hanna's dad was an amazing feeling though. But saving the world would be accelerating.

And I was ready.

I could hear people singing songs already. It started literally five minutes ago. But people were already singing and rocking out to honey I'm good.

I hummed the rhythm of the music.

"Hey Ry." Andrew came up to me.

"Hey Andy." I locked my fingers with his.

"Are you ready for this?"

I pursed my lips and took a deep breath in. I let the breath out and said, "Not really."

"It's ok. We'll be fine. Don't worry."

I just shrugged.

"Hey, look at the bright side, at least we get s'mores." He smiled.

"Yup. Fattening food smashed between two honey like crackers." I smiled. "And I'm gonna get a lot of em'" I patted my tummy. "Future home of digesting s'mores."

"You know what? You can have mine." He patted my shoulder with his free hand.

"Good call. Now I don't have to steal them." I had a history of stealing s'mores. I make them look away from it, some how, and either take a big bite out of it, but I usually bite their finger, or just take it. Simple as that.

We arrived at the camp fire. The fire was burning different colors, showing the different emotions of the people.

People were now singing style by Taylor Swift.

"Ok, Rylie, will you talk to Hanna? Please." Andrew asked. "Your about to go on a new quest with each other. Just talk to her. For me." ,

Andrew was bugging me a bit while we waited for the campfire about talking to her.

"Ok. But I'm not apologizing. She the one that should."

"I don't care as long as you talk to her."

I turned on my heal and went to find Hanna.

I started thinking about our fight. I I guess I did over react a bit. We are best friends. Seriously. We've been friends for as long as I remember. We've fought a lot. This is practically nothing. But she is know for holding a grudge.

I finally found her talking to some people I didn't recognize. Her back to me.

"Hanna." She tuned around to face me. "Can I talk to you for a sec."

She crossed her arms. "What about?" She snapped at me.

"Han, can I just talk to you alone, please."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Fine." We walked a little bit wear no one was.

"Hanna, I'm sorry." I had to apologize. I always apologized first but I like doing it. It was my job. And plus, once I did she poured her feelings out. It always works. "I over reacted. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry too. I don't know what happened but I'm sorry." She put her arms out for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her as she did the same.

"You know I love you, Han." I said.

"I love you too, Ry."

"Come on, Hanna, we have a prophecy to discover." I quickly ran to the campfire.

Hanna giggled and ran after me.

When we got back we went to find Andrew.

"Andrew." We finally found him. Well I did and Hanna followed me.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked.

"Yea. And we made up."

"Let me guess. You apologized first." He pointed to me.

"Yep." I smiled

"And you poured your heart out." He pointed to Hanna.

"Yup." She popped the P.

"Then you hugged and made up."

I put a hand over my heart. "You know us so well."

"It helps when I'm around you two for nine months."

"You get use to it." Hanna said. "Especially with this over hear." She jabbed her thumb at me.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad." I depended myself.

"Not that bad. Three months ago you started shouting random stuff in lunch. Thank gods we were outside."

"It was for a perfectly good reason."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"I can't remember. It's not like I had to memorize it for a test or something."

"The Rylie Jackson can't remember something."

"What, I'm not perfect."

Hanna just playfully rolled her eyes. "Your impossible."

"But you still manage to love me." I did a cute smile.

"Yea, we do. It's a full time occupation." Andrew said.

"So," I said changing the subject. "When is this prophecy thing going to happen?"

"You have to be patient."

"Hanna, you know your talking to Rylie right?" Andrew said.

"I thought we were done with the Rylie jokes." I crossed my arms.

"I'm done now." He grabbed my hands. "I love you." He made big puppy dog eyes.

"You are forgiven. And I love you too."

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "But seriously. When is it suppose to happen?"

"I'm guessing when Chiron comes out and everyone has his attention." Hanna looked me right in the eyes.

"When will that happen?" I complained.

"Rylie, go make some s'mores." Andrew interrupted.

"Ok." I went off to go find some marshmallows and a stick.

 **~time laps to when Chiron comes :) ~**

We were all sitting on benches. Chiron was on the stage.

"Welcome, friends. I hope you all had a good year." He started. This is the day everyone comes back from school. It's a big deal. "As many of you know, Mr. D is leaving." Some people cheered. Some people didn't do anything. But most people cheered. **(That was also briefly mentioned in the first story. Also sorry the other story was so confusing. I forgot about some stuff in the first chapters. Sorry. just go with it.)**

I stopped paying attention after that. I wanted to get to the quest.

And it's finally starting.

Chiron was talking about, something, like I said before I wasn't paying attention, when Rachel, the oracle, had green smoke spouting from her mouth.

 _Ten kids, each one of a kind._

 _Some with strength, and some with a mind._

 _With few to live, and many to die._

 _And battle the ones who lie._

 **Ok they will figure the prophecy out in the next chapter. Then some other stuff will happen. Ok that sounded wrong. I meant some other stuff will be going on. Ok anyway I have a ton of ideas going on in my head. I just don't know how it will lead up to it.**

 **Ok time for the new game of name that quote. The rules are, I will name a quote from any book. You must name the people/person who says it and what book it's from. If you don't know the exact book then you can name the series. The point system is, if you get everything right you get five points. If you get just the book series you get one point. If you get just the book or people you get two points. If it consists of two or more people and you get one or more right but one or more wrong you get three points, as long as you get the rest right. Simple right. Even if you guess and get nothing right you will still be mentioned in the next chapter.**

 **Ok I'll start easy. "You drool in your sleep." Good luck. You probably don't need it for this round.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	7. AN

**Hey sorry for tricking you. It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. But techs lay I'm writing three fan fics on this website, and three stories on wattpad. Plus two stories that aren't published yet. So yay. But I'm having writers block. So please help me. Just review or pm me. Just help me p,ease if you want this story to continue.**

 **Also I'm proud to announce that my Instagram username has changed to flame_luvr So my offer to you on following me still stands.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	8. Another AN

**Hey! Ok I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! Anyway my iPad broke back in September (or October I don't remember) and I feel like a troll! Ha! See what I did their. Anyway the good news is I now have a lot of ideas flowing in my head right now and on May 20th (of this year) I will just spam you guys with chapters. I'll start with You Don't Always Have to Hold Your Head Higher Than Your Heart because I feel like I left you guys with the biggest cliff hanger but as soon as I spam all of you I will upload a new storie. It will be called The Stars Say Hello. It's about Bob the Titan finding his way out of Tartarus. In all honesty all I did was think of the tital then came up with the description. But usually that's how I come up with all of my story ideas. Any way check out my Instagram just_a_lonly_fangirl which is the same as I told all of you to follow in the past but I changed the name, again. Also you can check out my wattpad account nessa_81 and that's all the social media I have that I'm promoting. Who's all excited for summer? I am! I get to go to New York City and Washington, D.C. And I only have to pay $2,000 because my school is paying for the rest. So excited! Anyway I'll see yalls later. But of corse I must have a question of the day.**

 **Do you think I ramble in my authors notes?**

 **Anyway happy hunting!**

 **?turtle swag?**


End file.
